Embers of the Past: Redux
by GIOl'ID
Summary: Redone version of the episode: “Embers of the Past”, since I felt that, that episode was sustained by too much nullmatter and not enough matter.
1. Prelude

_**Embers of the Past: Redux**_

* * *

**Summary: **Redone version of the episode: "Embers of the Past", since I felt that, that episode was sustained by too much null-matter and not enough matter. 

**A/N:** Tis my first SR fic. And I'm completely aware of the message that the creators was trying to convey with that episode… So, I'm not here to dishonour that theme, but just to change up the plot a bit…And this may be wishful thinking, but who cares: I plan on reviving the dead planet that is Planet: SR-FF-Archive.

**Pairings: **Zerus/Pyra and JadeHeart

**Ratings**T & Drama, Adventure and Romance

* * *

_**Prelude

* * *

**_

"_There was and always will be a clear difference between the consciousness and the unconsciousness…"_

_No matter what they did, how they did it and why they did it…It was all thanks to the threat that was and still is… the Beast Planet…_

_For, it acted as something, which would fan the flames of survival…deep within the confines of their hearts…_

With the Beast behind and the nebula ahead of them, the Alliance wasn't just wandering aimlessly in space for a purpose anymore…Such that, they knew exactly what they were supposed to do: to enter the nebula…

Within the confines of each airship, the seven chief-members of the Alliance awaited patiently and carefully.

Inside the Aurora, Gaveheart and Cryos stood, with Pyrus sitting on the bridge between them, with his legs, dangling over the heads of the warriors of Planet Ice.

"Are we all ready?" Graveheart asked to reassure himself and anyone else, if they were all set to go…

"On course for the nebula." Cryos stated, ordered and responded to Graveheart's question, such that he was also reassuring their intention.

"Well..." Pyrus sighed, "Nothing to do now, but wait…" he spoke, as if taking out what was on everybody's minds, which was the wait for safety.

A sound interrupted them... though only alarming, to the extent of familiarity, which had given attention to their Communicator-screen. Appearing before them was the visage of Tekla and Voxx, "All planets at full power and ready to proceed." Tekla announced, ending her transmission.

And this only meant more reassurance, which only reinforced what they already knew and wanted.

"Then let's get-"and before Graveheart could finish and the crew could continue with their things, another sound had interrupted their focus...

Though this time, it was alarming to the extent of urgency, which, at that instant, Jade's voice spoke, giving attention to her. "We've got incoming:" she examined the computer screen in front of her, "one object."

"Put it on screen," Cryos requested ardently.

And again, appearing before them was the image of what at first seemed like empty Space. But of course, that couldn't have been possible, so upon close inspection...

"It appears..."Cryos speculated, "to be a planet…"

"The Beast Planet?" Graveheart questioned, even though he saw the image, and had a slight inkling that this was possibly redundant and stupid. For, he wanted to make sure that they weren't just getting wound up over nothing.

Without the need to say, 'my sentiments exactly', for Cryos had already begun to study the planet with Jade's computer, "No," he said calmly, staring at the screen, "its movements are too, erratic…" he revealed the behaviour of the planet, in which its axis were tilted, yet moving in a direction it wasn't supposed to, "Whatever is propelling that world is not functioning very well."

While the others were staring at the computer screen, Pyrus was aloof doing the same, but at the Communicator-screen.

"It _can't_ be…" Pyrus exclaimed in a whisper, being completely mesmerized by wonderment, he spaced out.

"Then, what world is it?" Graveheart asked.

"Planet Fire!?" and by pure coincidence, Pyrus's revelation had answer Graveheart's very question, which resulted in a sudden shock to everyone.

* * *

"Ëxcellent" far away, a devious smirk ran across Lamprey's flashing skull.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will up soon! Please review, by at least telling me that you're intrigued, since of course, this chappie can not really give you any feeling of, "YAY IT'S AWESOME" or wtvr.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ignition

_**Embers of the Past: Redux**_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm aware of my late update, and the reason is simply, I have no life… HEH!

* * *

_**Ignition**_

* * *

…_People do crazy things, when they're in love…_

The same feeling, of…

When he saw the flames of his friend and home-world got extinguished; no matter how gloriously, valiantly and honourably they did… All the adventures, memories and feelings that he had of them… All the things that they stood for... Really, how can you say, "You never realize how close something/someone is to you, when you lose it…"? When you have already realized it…

However, it's not enough just to realize it, for the dearness and nearness of whatever that thing or whoever that person may be… If you had them in your thoughts, emotions, hopes, if you had them in your life, you didn't only realize it, you lived it… And if that's something you experienced all your live-long days…?

Letting go… if Pyrus knew what the Vizier's last words were, if he knew of his curse to spit at the Beast… he had one more thing the Vizier could spit at, this concept of letting go… this so-called wisdom of letting go… It was simply all a… lie…

And on top of all that, when you even had the chance to not let go… No matter how cowardly or not-the-way-of-Fire it may have been… For this wasn't only known as a withdrawal in terms of war, but there was a difference between escaping and not coming back from a battle, than escaping and coming back...

This same feeling, it returned… but this time, it came with reinforcements…

Which included a most crucial thought: to bring about the safe grasp of Planet Fire. Letting the Beast get hold of it would be unthinkable, unacceptable, for he needed the time to be with Fire at all costs.

"Listen to me!" Pyrus announced immediately after he brought up the communication screens.

Appearing before him, were the faces of each planet's leaders, and yes that included Lord Mantel, all military commanders, and of course the other main members of the Alliance…

"May I request for a meeting please!?" Pyrus asked eagerly.

And as he continued on, the people that were closest to him became astonished. For, even though they never experienced the watchful eyes of his Vizier, they also had to agree with his last words. There was much promise and maturity that the young prince showed here…

"…This is urgent;"

Now, considering the current situation, it would be totally understandable for any ruler to take a matter such as this into their own hands. However, there was something only leaders knew about here…

"I'll satisfy any needs that you may have…"

As of now, nobody did, for they had already agreed to attend this meeting; all, except for one unfortunate individual.

"As long as I am able to speak my mind regarding my Planet's return…" Pyrus ended firmly.

Everyone nodded their heads understandingly, even the ones that didn't know Pyrus that well. And as they ended firmly, a patient wait ensued, for they all knew there was but one left.

"Do you expect me to leave my throne?" Lord Mantel complained, shocking the peaceful silence away…

Upon hearing this, you couldn't help but feel that this was purely unnecessary, for they had known of this man to be even less of a trusting man than the Vizier was… and that's something. For, if he knew what was happening right now, he would understand simply that the home of all citizens of Fire was back, and if that wasn't enough, they were in the middle of a war. However, to hear him utter this? He truly lived up to his blood that is if a heart of stone could pump any.

"Enough!" Pyrus exclaimed indignantly, while pounding his fist right on the computer keys, not caring if he had done any damage at all, "I may be just a prince. I may even be just a kid…" He heaved a long sigh and paused…

Thinking back, he figured that in order for him to be taken seriously, he had to take on his father's legacy… now. For, especially at times of war, to be friends with someone who was of Planet Rock to get exiled, then become leader of the Alliance, that was more than enough to ignite the flames from within his heart. To bring about his resolve, more than anything, his duty for his people, for his home, for who the Vizier was, for who his father was, but ultimately, for who he was…

…While, with his head down, shaking his head, as if to mock the old man, a silence pursued…

He had to carry it out!

And with a devious smirk, followed by a glint in his eyes, he spoke, "But! For all you know, I care for my people more than you ever will, and if that's something you cannot understand… Then, so be it, I have no need to stand this crap from you anymore, especially at a time like this!"

Though, at this point, his eyes bulged out, for he couldn't risk not having Lord Mantel not be apart of this meeting, because in simplicity… He needed to use him, for there was no other choice of the matter…

"Ah but wait, before you beg for my forgiveness. I suggest you stop trying to change away from your crooked Rock ways into the crooked Ice ways:" and as he said this, he could only hope that Cryos didn't take that as an insult in any way, shape or form, "by giving me the cold shoulder…" with a bit of hypocrisy in his action, Pyrus began to give an icy glare, as if straight through the screen and right into the very essence of the ruler of Rock, "Now, listen carefully, if you don't want to love your life…"

_Good, I've got his attention!_

"How**dare** you…" the voice of Jade's and Captain Feldspar's interrupted, echoing with disbelief throughout the inactive ship…

"Now of course, this is just a bluff… or is it… Because, if you do not adhere to this, I can give the order for your execution, since you would have committed a crime against the people of Fire…"

His resolve was clear alright; no longer would he maintain the title, of "Prince", but "King".

…_Love for their Planet that is… _

* * *

**Please review!!! Gosh, another chapter done, hopefully I'll update faster so as to try an keep this archive alive... LOL! **


End file.
